


Secret Softies

by Please No Portraits (GothAlbinoAngel)



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss, six the musical
Genre: F/F, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, minor profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/Please%20No%20Portraits
Summary: Anon asked:  Could you write a Jane/ Anne thing where they are dating in secret until there out one night with the queen and some guy starts harassing one of them (your choice!) and the other gets hella protective thank you in advance!
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Jane Seymour, Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Comments: 12
Kudos: 145





	Secret Softies

**Author's Note:**

> Jane/Anne is too adorable! Especially because it gives me a reason to write big softie Anne Boleyn.
> 
> Nicknames: Kit - Howard, Cathy - Parr, Lina - Aragon

Anne looked over the budget details and show schedule for the theatre. Everything would be moving along smoothly as always. She couldn’t wait to show the others the schedule for the next month. She knew there were a few that Kit and Lina would be interested in. Maybe even a few for Anna, too. And of course, if Kit went, she’d figure out a way to get Cathy to come along, too. More often than not, that involved Kit pouting and playfully threatening to drink all the coffee in the house. 

One time, Cathy dared her to follow through. Unfortunately, Kit had been raised by Anne, and neither of them could back down from a challenge. The house barely recovered from Tornado Kit and Lina made Cathy promise never to give Kit a reason to do that again. Anne shook her head with a fond smile. Those two could get up to trouble all on their own if not for Anna, Jane, and Lina. 

Speaking of...

A pair of arms circled her neck and Anne leaned back. A chin perched between her buns and she chuckled. “Hey babe,” she said quietly. “I thought you’d be gettin’ ready for bed?”

“It’s lonely without you,” Jane responded softly, nuzzling her cheek into Anne’s hair. “How could I ever sleep without your big strong arms keeping me cozy?”

“You got that from a movie, didn’t you?” Anne snorted. Still, she reached a hand up to tangle her fingers with Jane’s, cradling them against her chest. 

Jane’s cheeks flushed slightly. “No, not completely.”

Anne chuckled and leaned her head back. Jane arched her body so that Anne could look up at her uninhibited. The fingers of Anne’s free hand hooked into the collar of Jane’s nightgown and pulled her down. Anne pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of Jane’s nose. 

“Lemme finish these last few budget details and I’ll come keep you cozy for as long as you want,” she promised. 

Jane gave her a soft smile and pecked her forehead, heading up the stairs. Anne watched her go all the way until she was in the hallway. Goofy grin firmly in place, Anne turned back to her work. She could ponder over the wackiness of her housemates later. Right now, the sweetest woman she’d ever met needed her. Jane first, stopping Kitty from destroying the house for Cathy’s sake later. 

Once the papers were all finished and neatly put away (lest Lina give her a lecture about cleanliness and organization... _again),_ Anne headed up the stairs. She made sure no one was peeking out their doors before she slipped into Jane’s room. Cathy was the only one who ever stayed up this late (assuming Kit didn’t manufacture a reason to wrangle her into bed), so there wasn’t a threat of one of the others realizing she hadn’t gone to her room. Truth be told, she hadn’t used her own bed in weeks. 

Anne smiled, finding Jane waiting for her. The blankets were pulled back, so Anne wasted no time tossing her shirt into the clothes hamper. It was quickly followed by her pants, and she slipped under the covers. She opened her arms and Jane practically fell into them, wrapping one of her own around Anne’s waist. 

“You’re so warm,” Jane mumbled, burying her face in Anne’s neck. 

“Gotta be to keep my Rose comfy,” Anne replied. 

Sleep had already been tugging at the both of them. Now that they were snuggling in bed, though, it was impossible to resist. Jane’s breaths matched Anne’s easily, both of them evening out as they slipped into slumber. 

The next morning, as usual, Kit was the first one awake. As it was Saturday, she had no classes, so while she couldn’t stop herself from waking with the sunrise, she _could_ enjoy a cup of tea to herself before the others awoke. Just her, the sun, and the stupid birds right outside the kitchen window. She’d tell them to shut up if they weren’t so cute. 

Footsteps in the hall made Kit glance up and she gave Jane a greeting smile. “Mornin’ sleepyhead,” Kit called lowly, not wanting to make too much noise before everyone was properly awake. “Sleep well?”

“Ye,” Jane yawned. “Anne was really warm.”

“Anne?” Kit asked in confusion. Jane froze, realizing her mistake. “You slept with Annie last night?”

Jane thought quickly. Neither of them were ready to tell the others yet. “Yes, she came to my room last night because she had a nightmare. She assumed you would be with Cathy, so she came to my room.”

Kit hummed. “Thanks for helpin’er out then. I’d hate for her to go through that alone.”

 _Dodged a bullet,_ Jane thought with relief as she poured herself a cup of tea. _Should be more careful._

“Are you still up for coming to the club with us tonight?” Kit asked conversationally. 

“We’re checking out that new one by the arcade center, right?” At Kat’s nod, Jane grinned. “I can’t wait. There’s nothing quite like being in a new building. New furniture, new lights...”

“New ways for Anne and Anna to cause trouble,” Kit giggled. 

Jane smirked, leaning back in her seat. “As if you aren’t right there with them every time?”

Kit stuck her tongue out impishly. They lapsed into companionable silence until Lina came down. She gave them both a smile with her greeting. Kit stood to help her with breakfast while Jane sipped at the last of her tea. A new club. The queens had a host of clubs and bars they liked to frequent. Would this new one make the cut? Cathy and Anna tended to be picky about how well the alcohol was served and Anne hated anywhere she couldn’t dance. 

Jane’s cheeks flushed at the memory of their last outing. Anne had pulled her into the dancing crowd, guiding Jane into one of the slow dances the DJ had put on. Cathy and Kit were nearby and Anna had tugged Lina along so they could all enjoy it. Jane always liked those smaller things Anne would do. Just a dance or a kiss or a cheesy line that made Jane melt. 

The smell of bacon and fried potatoes called to the rest of the household and soon enough, Anna and Anne were strolling in, yawning. They plopped down and stretched, taking the time to wish everyone else good morning. 

“How did you sleep after your nightmare last night, Annie?” Kit asked softly, setting a plate in front of her cousin. 

Anne stiffened and glanced to Jane. Jane nodded, trying not to draw too much attention to herself. Anne caught the hint. “Uh, it was okay. Definitely better after I headed to Jane’s room.”

“You know you can come to any of our rooms,” Lina reassured her. “We’re all here for you.”

“And Cathy’s bed is big enough for all three of us,” Kit added. 

“It could probably fit all six of us,” Anna snorted. 

“You don’t need to feel like you can’t come to any of us,” Kit continued, sticking her tongue out at Anna. “But I’m really glad Jane was there to help you.”

Anne made no further comment, not wanting to accidentally disprove whatever Jane’s story was. Instead, they all ate with soft chatter, which only increased in volume once Cathy came down. The main subject of discussion was, of course, their trip to the club that night. Anna and Kit were excited to go as soon as possible while Cathy and Lina reminded them that they still had _several hours_ before night fell. 

Everyone retired to the living room to go about their activities. Jane brought down some unfinished paintings and Lina grabbed her knitting supplies. Meanwhile, the four others challenged one another to videogame tournaments with one another. Of course, it hardly ever mattered as Kit tended to win more often than not. Right behind her was Anna, with Anne and Cathy being fairly tied in skill. 

“How!” Anne grumbled, trying to kick Kit’s character out of the ring of their fighting game. “I _trained_ you! I’m the only reason you even know what a controller looks like! How are you kicking my _ass!_ ”

“Pupil has surpassed the master, it seems,” Cathy snickered, wrapping her arms around Kit’s shoulders. Kit nuzzled against her as her character knocked out Anne’s. 

Anne threw her hands up and passed the controller off to Anna. “See if you can beat the lovebirds,” she snarked, shooting a mock glare over at Kit. 

While Anna took her turn to get her tail handed to her, Anne settled on the couch beside Jane and watched her paint. Jane didn’t mind. Anne did this a lot. Being next to each other like this was... oddly comforting for both of them. Anne could watch Jane paint for hours.

Which is exactly what happened. 

Before either of them knew it, everyone was stretching and getting ready to head out. They went through the usual check. Phone charged, backup water bottles, and glow sticks. Time for a party.

Naturally, as soon as they arrived, Anna made a beeline for the bar while Cathy and Kit were swallowed up into the sea of bodies on the dance floor. Lina rolled her eyes with a smile and guided the others toward the bar. Anna grinned at them and gestured to the bartender already making them their favorite drinks. 

“Anybody feeling like something different?” she asked. 

“No, my usual is fine,” Lina responded immediately, not even looking up as she was handed a water bottle. 

Anne grinned as she swiped up her sweet wine and turned to watch the dance floor. Nice crowd tonight. Kit’s pink highlights could be spotted among the random mess of limbs and Cathy’s ponytail wasn’t too far. Anne wasn’t a fan of what was currently playing, but it wasn’t the worst thing out there. 

It felt like any other Saturday night between them all. Kit and Cathy working up a sweat on the dance floor (mostly because Kit wasn’t old enough to drink yet), Anna experimenting with drinks while she, Lina, and Jane made comments about the club, and Anne just enjoying the atmosphere. Nothing ever quite felt like the club, after all. Unfortunately, sometimes, things didn’t go as smoothly as the group would like. Tonight was one of _those_ nights. 

Anne was halfway through her second drink when someone slid up next to her. She barely glanced to her side, but she managed to catch sight of a sleazy grin. Great. She wasn’t nearly drunk enough to deal with this. 

“Hey there, beautiful, new here?” His voice sounded like oily sandpaper. Anne ignored him and continued sipping her drink. Hopefully, he was the easily-discouraged type. 

Nope. “Aw come on, it’s rude to ignore somebody who’s talkin’ to ya. Maybe just a smile?”

“Gimme somethin’ to smile about and I might,” Anne retorted, not even turning to look at him. 

“Well, I can certainly thinka one thing.” She could _hear_ the grease dripping from his mouth. 

“Doubt it.” 

_Here comes the frown,_ Anne inwardly sighed. It was a testament to how much Jane’s patience had worn off on her that she hadn’t already punched the guy for sticking around. 

“Hey, that’s not nice. Gimme a chance. You don’t know if you like the horse until you ride it.” 

_I’m going to set someone on fire._ “Maybe the horse should find a nice farm girl to take care of it instead, then.”

Lina glanced over and stiffened. She knew that look on a man. Anne wasn’t giving in and he was losing patience. Not good. The last thing any of them needed was Anne setting someone on fire again.

Jane and Anna noticed Lina’s tension and turned to assess the problem. Jane’s eyes immediately narrowed. It wasn’t that she thought Anne would need help. She knew Anne could take care of herself, she just hated the _audacity_ of someone to keep pressing when she clearly wasn’t interested. 

“I’m tryin’a be nice here-.”

“Nice would have been leaving me alone when I didn’t answer the first time,” Anne interrupted. _Please give me a reason to set you on fire. Lina said I couldn’t do it without good reason. **Please** give me a reason..._

A soft growl to her side and she prepared herself for what was to come. However, Anne was shocked when a hand reached over to her side and stopped the man from touching her shoulder. Lina and Anna stared, slack-jawed, as Jane gripped the stranger’s wrist tightly and slid herself between him and Anne. 

“I believe you should take this interaction as a ‘not interested’ and kindly move about your night, sir,” Jane said. It may have seemed calm to a stranger, but Anne could hear the anger bubbling just under the surface. 

Instead of taking the out and sulking off with whatever dignity he had left, the man zeroed in on Jane. He twisted his wrist in her grip so his hand closed around hers. “Well then, since she’s not interested, maybe I can take her advice after all. You seem like a ‘nice farm girl’ to take care of this bronco.”

Jane didn’t even have time to blink before she was being pulled back against Anne’s body. One arm wrapped protectively around her abdomen as Anne glared up at the stranger in barely restrained rage. “Touch my girlfriend again and I’ll make _sure_ you can _never_ use that hand again. _Scram,_ buddy, before you really piss me off!”

Finally, it seemed the message sank in. The man backed away, slinking off toward an empty table to lick his wounds. Anne glared at him the whole way, keeping her arm around Jane. When she was sure he wouldn’t come back, her grip slackened and she turned Jane to face her. 

“Why didn’t you threaten him before?” Jane asked, lifting a hand to cradle Anne’s cheek.

“Cause dumbasses can harass me all they want. I don’t give’em the time of day.” Anne brought Jane closer, less of a protective hold and more of a hug. “But nobody messes with my girlfriend and gets away with it. That guy’s lucky Kit wasn’t around to give’im a good kick in the ‘nads.”

“My hero,” Jane giggled. She leaned forward, pressing a thank you kiss to Anne’s lips.

Anna and Lina shared a look and both sipped their drinks, averting their eyes. Did they have questions? Definitely. Was it their business to ask in the middle of a crowded club on their night out? Hell no. However, none of them were prepared for the return of their wayward couple. 

“Whoa!” Kit cheered as she bounced back over. “Glad you two are having a good time!”

Jane and Anne blushed and broke apart. The others smirked at them, Cathy raising an eyebrow. “So, when did you two get together?”

“You remember that night what’s-his-face decided he was too good for Jane?” Anne asked. At their nods, she explained, “Well, when I went up to comfort her about it, I was tellin’er all the stuff that douche was missin’ out on and accidentally ended up confessing. We gave it two weeks for Jane to calm down, and then, uh, kinda just... got together.”

Instead of the congratulations they were expecting, Kit gave an emphatic fist pump while Lina, Anna, and Cathy all groaned. “Dammit!” Anna grumbled, fishing in her purse. “I can _not_ believe I lost a bet to a _college student_.”

“Believe it, baby!” Kit whooped, doing a [goofy little victory dance](https://youtu.be/iTgmapRTNMQ?t=15). “That’s 20 from Cathy, 20 from Lina, and 60 from Anna! Yes!”

“I’m sorry, what’s going on?” Jane asked, leaning against Anne. What wacky plan had their friends put together this time?

Cathy graciously handed over the money before answering, “We all took bets for when you two would get together. After Anne ran up to comfort you, Kit said she would confess. She also said you wouldn’t accept it right away because of rebound.”

“You _bet on us?”_ Anne laughed. “I’d be offended if I wasn’t so proud!”

“You two weren’t really all that subtle,” Kit shrugged. “I have the room right next to Annie, so I _know_ when Annie has a nightmare and I haven’t heard a single one for weeks. Not only that, but you really think Cathy and I don’t know how many steps you all take to your rooms at night?”

Anna blinked. “Why?”

“We count them to help me get to sleep,” Cathy mumbled. “Point is, you two are way too cute and not at all subtle.”

Lina reached over to pull them both into a hug. “And we’re happy for you,” she added. 

“We need drinks to celebrate!” Kit cheered. “This round’s on Cathy, Lina, and Anna!”

Laughter filled the air as they all went back to their night out. This time, though, Jane kept close to Anne. Anne, for her part, kept one arm around Jane. Totally not an excuse to nuzzle her cheek, of course. 

**Author's Note:**

> Click on "goofy little victory dance" to see how Kit's dancing!


End file.
